


Man and Brother

by jezt (jezebel)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-12
Updated: 2001-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts on a thousand years from a different angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man and Brother

"Am I not a man and a brother." Josiah Wedgewood (attr.)

"I think I could turn and live with animals, they are so placid and selfcontain'd... Not one is dissatisfied, not one is demented with the mania of owning things, Not one kneels to another, nor to his kind that lived thousands of years ago.

Walt Wittman

\-------------

I was the idiot that they kept amongst them for laughs, but I am more than that too. I was his light in the darkness of his soul, the favoured of Death. I was the one that brought him the animals that fed his amusement, that kept his slaves from Caspian and that stood by him when Kronos called him traitor. Methos and I, we were the balance to the pure evil that was Kronos and Caspian, I was the one that saw we were not a band of brothers but a pair of twins.

Silas the Simpleton, that is how the chroniclers will remember me, the men with the tattoos that think that they hide, but I was much more than that, only one man ever saw that in me. Methos knew that I was more than them, that I had within me the capacity of knowledge, the care for others that we were meant to be without, because I did know love, I just care not for mortals, after all, is it not they that judge our true brothers, killing beasts indiscriminately. Would that I could have been born an animal, life so much simpler without emotion or pain. I would not have to live with Kronos judging those that he sees fit to judge, he thinks he was born a god, but any true man knows that we are all slaves to Mother Nature, the animals just know it more than we do.

I may not have the intelligence to be a planner, or the ruthlessness to be a mass murderer, but they forget that I am the one that cares for the horses while they separate the spoils of war. While they fight for the power, I feed and water the steeds that allow them to carry out further attacks, and I do not resent that for a moment. I see the hatred in their eyes and the power that they wish to wield, but I see the true and eternal power mostly in nature and in the simpler things.

I think that Methos is the one that understands that most, craves for the simple life he could live and of all of us he is the one that will grow to understand that most, he knows as a true tactician that he can only mould people and not events. There is only some things that you stand against and nature is not one of them, human nature too will not be stood up to. Perhaps that is why I stay, after all I am more than the dolt they believe me to be, but I will not stand against the destruction of being that is Kronos, it would be suicide to do so, maybe one day Methos will tire of the hunt, it is truly he who is the match that Kronos will meet. Until that day we ride, the strongest force to be reckoned with except for nature, maybe next time I can be born as an animal, maybe one of the mortal gods will take pity on me, until then I am but a slave to them, the animals that is, and not the immortal ones, for beasts are our true brothers.

\----------------

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Silas is one of the least written characters - this is just my take on him.


End file.
